


Mind Control

by Yumiko_Youku



Series: Midian [20]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: BTHB, Other, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko_Youku/pseuds/Yumiko_Youku
Summary: Another addition to the BTHB.





	Mind Control

The elderly man was standing with his back to them, when they entered they room.

A blonde boy, looking terribly thin and exhausted. The days and weeks being trapped in a cage down in the cellar took it’s toll. His gaze was flicking nervously towards the old man and back to the young, dark haired man, who brought him here, but he was simply shooting him a sympathetic glance, before he turned his attention back to the man, who had forced him to call him his master so many years ago.

“What is your name, boy?”, Walter suddenly asked, without turning around to study the boy. 

The blonde boy flinched, his eyes wide. “L … liam, Sir …”, he stammered.

“Your full name”, the man clarified sharply. 

Liam flinched again. “Li … liam Quinn, Sir …”

Walter nodded slightly. “Your birthday?”

“February, Sir …. The 21st of February …“, the boy told him hastily, almost stumbling across his own words.

The man nodded again, taking a ring with a small amethyst attached to it from a drawer, before he finally turned around, leaning on his elegant, black cane, studying the blonde boy thoroughly with unfeeling, cold eyes.

Without even looking at the dark haired man, Walter thundered: “Leave us!” 

There was just a moment of hesitation and the elderly man’s fingers closed tighter around his canes, his knuckles turning white, as he bellowed: “Get out!”

The dark haired man shot the young boy one last glance, before he bowed and left the room, closing the door behind him.

image  
Walter sighed heavily and leaned his cane against the writing-desk, before he walked around it.

“Stand still.“, he ordered the boy, who didn’t dare to oppose.

The old man took a deep breath, closing his eyes to focus.

Then he raised one arm, his finger pointing directly at the boys’s forehead, before he began to recite something, Liam failed to understand. Probably something in a foreign, or old language.

image  
Suddenly it was like a lightning struck the boy and he sank to his feet, breathing heavily. What … happened …?, he asked himself weakly.

Walter sighed, his arm dropping back to his side again, while he turned his attention back to the papers on his writing desk.

He took his cane, walked around the desk to sit down.

Blinking as the pain decreased, Liam struggled to get to his feet. “W … what …?”, he mumbled, still trying to understand, what had happened just moments earlier.

“Quiet, boy!“, Walter ordered harshly. The purple stone on the ring began to shine and Liam felt how his mouth suddenly clamped shut and despite him trying to open it again, his body refused to listen to his order.

What had this man done to him?

But Walter chose to ignore him and looked up from his papers, a deep frown appearing on his forehead. “Caelan!”, he shouted. “Where is this useless creature?”, he then muttered under his breath.

The dark haired man from before seemed to appear out of thin air, standing in front of the writing-desk.

“Finally!”, Walter snapped. “Inform the customer, that he’s ready.“ He briefly looked at the horrified boy. “And take him with you.“, the elderly man continued. 

Caelan bowed, his gaze flickering to the blonde boy, before he walked over to him.

“Make yourself useful and brew me a cup of tea.“, Walter bellowed. “And you better not ruin it again, or Ill make you suffer, insufferable creature.“

Caelan turned, just to bow again, before he lead the boy out of the room, closing the door silently.

With a sigh Walter sank into his chair, leaning against its back.


End file.
